The Adventures Of Brainchild And Larry
by Red Witch
Summary: The unlikely pair of Brainchild and Larry starts to wreak havoc across the Galaxy. Too bad for the demon minions.


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters has gone off singing somewhere. When we last left these two idiots, Larry and the Green Demons had just been dumped by Mogul. Brainchild decided to dump the other Supertroopers. And any hope for sanity was dumped when these two decided to work together. So here it is folks. A little short story I call…**

**The Adventures of Brainchild And Larry**

"I'm telling you, this is the perfect plan!" Brainchild crowed. "We're going to have a huge crop of star stones and no one will stop us!"

"It's brilliant!" Larry posed on top of a rock. "With my magic to transport us to this planet and your star stone tracker we'll be one step ahead of Stupid Mogul and his stupid demons!"

"Not to mention the Stupidtroopers," Brainchild cackled. "I don't know why I didn't dump those losers years ago!"

"They were holding us back!" Larry said.

"You're right!" Brainchild agreed. "But not anymore! Together we'll work our way to the top!"

"**They** are gonna work?" One green demon gave the other three demons a look. The demons were all hard at work shoveling and hitting large rocks with axes while Larry and Brainchild lounged about. "Since when do **they** do any work?"

"Just shut up and keep digging George!" Larry snapped at the demon.

"I dunno," George scratched his head. "This doesn't seem like a very good idea to me, Larry. I've heard even poachers are scared to come to this nature preserve."

"Bah! A bunch of whiny crybabies!" Brainchild scoffed.

"Yeah crybabies!" Larry puffed up his chest. "Scared of a bunch of dumb animals? Please!"

"Right! I'm a Supertrooper! I've seen scarier things in the Wolf Den showers than out here!" Brainchild snorted.

"Yeah and I'm a sorcerer and you're demons!" Larry pointed. "I mean come on! What could be scarier than **us?**"

"The fact that we're actually forced to work for you two twits?" George grumbled.

"Just cut the comedy and keep digging!" Larry snapped. "We know for a fact that there are star stones buried around here!"

"Yes and this scanner I got proves it!" Brainchild snorted. "Not to mention that secret geographic map I swiped from the nature preserve station! Imagine! The League of Planets is sitting on one of the richest secret star stone pile in the universe and they don't want to mine it because of a couple of dumb animals?"

"Oh the poor animals," Larry mocked. "They don't need the star stones as much as we do. So we dig a few holes and blow up a couple of rocks? Who's gonna care?"

"Yeah and who's gonna **stop us** from doing it?" Brainchild laughed as he picked up a pickaxe and threw it hard into a huge rock mound. "HA!"

"RRREERRRRRRRR!"

"Uh did that giant rock just **growl?**" George blinked.

"RRRRRRARRRRRRRRRR!" The 'giant rock' shifted and turned around. It turned out to be a familiar giant creature with two babies peeking out of it's pouch.

"OH NO!" Brainchild gasped in horror. "NOT **YOU** AGAIN!"

"Friends of yours?" Larry asked.

"Uh sort of…" Brainchild gulped.

"RARRRRRRRR!" The Maul roared as let out a blast of laser fire at them. The baby Mauls followed suit.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Brainchild screamed. Larry and the demons wisely did so.

Meanwhile the Galaxy Rangers had just landed their ship. "I can't believe that some scum bags would tear up a nature preserve just to get their grubby mitts on some star stones," Shane growled.

"Wait isn't this where the Maul and the baby Mauls are?" Zach asked.

"Yeah my mom saw them on her safari here," Doc nodded.

"But who would be stupid and crazy enough to hunt for star stones in a nature preserve filled with dangerous animals that are impervious to laser fire?" Shane asked.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Larry, Brainchild and the demons ran by with the Maul family close on their heels.

"That answers **that** question," Shane blinked.

"Brainchild and **Larry?**" Doc blinked. "Since when did those two pair up?"

"Who cares?" Shane growled. "There's a good chance Mogul and the other Supertroopers might be around here too."

"According to these scans they're the only ones here," Niko told him as she held out a scanner.

"AAAHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! AAAHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Brainchild and Larry screamed as they ran from the Maul.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A STUPID IDEA! BUT DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NOOOOOOOOOOO!" George shouted.

"SHUT UP GEORGE!" Larry yelled.

"OH YEAH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! WHENEVER I'M RIGHT IT'S ALWAYS SHUT UP!" George yelled.

"GEORGE! WHO CARES?" Another demon yelled. "JUST SHUT UP AND...AAAAHH!" The demon was blasted by laser fire, nearly turned to charcoal and then gulped down by the Maul in one fell swoop.

"IT ATE BRUCE!" George the demon shouted.

"WE CAN GET ANOTHER! COME ON!" Larry shouted. With a puff of smoke he teleported Brainchild and the remaining demons out of there.

"And that everyone is the reason why no poacher will come **near** Irwin Five anymore," Shane smiled.

"Rarrr?" The Maul turned around and happily barked when it saw Shane. "Rarrr!" The Maul and it's babies bounded over to him.

"Uh oh," Shane blinked. Before he knew it he was tackled and being licked by the baby Mauls. "Hey! Ha ha! Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see you too!"

"Rarrr!" The Maul picked Shane up and nuzzled him. Then it started fussing with his hair.

"Yes I'm happy to see you too," Shane smiled. "No my hair is just fine!"

"Aww…Mama Maul is just happy to see her little Gooseman," Doc smiled. Then he was tackled and licked by the baby Mauls. "Hey!"

"Well that was an easy mission," Zach smiled. "Something tells me we don't have to worry about this part of the galaxy for a long time."

"But what were Larry and Brainchild doing working together?" Niko asked.

"Maybe they were part of a Losers Anonymous Program?" Doc snickered.

Some time later in a bar…

"Okay so we had one tiny setback," Brainchild coughed. He was covered in smoke from the near blasting of the Maul's fire.

"Yeah just one little hiccup," Larry was covered in ash too. "Doesn't mean anything."

"Bruce is **dead!**" George snapped. "He just got **eaten** and you're telling me that's just a **little hiccup?"**

"Oh please there are plenty more demons where he came from," Larry waved.

"Yeah," Brainchild snorted. "Okay so Irwin Five is a washout. But don't worry, I've got another plan!"

"**Another** one?" Another soot covered demon moaned.

"This ougtta be good," George rolled his eyes.

"I just heard a rumor that there is a huge star stone deposit on the planet Vulcana," Brainchild said.

"Isn't that the planet with all the **volcanoes?**" George did a double take.

"Yes George, that's why it was named after the God of Fire," Larry rolled his eyes. "Duh!"

"Yeah and there's a big deposit near Mt. Blowmystack," Brainchild nodded. "But the volcano is slightly active so we're gonna have to get a move on."

"No problem," Larry waved. "I'll just send the demons down there to get the star stones while we sit here at the bar and get some more drinks."

"Now that is the best idea I have heard all day!" Brainchild smiled.

"See! This is a great partnership!" Larry said cheerfully.

"Yeah…**wonderful,"** George groaned as he banged his head against the bar.


End file.
